


Gaston's Best Friend

by Leni



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the movie.</p><p>"The last thing LeFou remembered was running headfirst into the table the guys were holding sideways so he could break through the surface.</p><p>It had seemed like the best idea at the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaston's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/555851.html?thread=78241867#t78241867). Prompt: **idk. Im in a bed. the walls are wood. There's a deer mount.. im afraid to turn over and see who's next to me but he's violently cuddly.**

LeFou opened his eyes wearily and found a patch of hairy chest directly in front of him. Groaning, he closed his eyes again and tried to roll onto his other side, but a heavy arm stopped him. The last thing he remembered was running headfirst into the table the guys were holding sideways so he could break through the surface.

It had seemed like the best idea at the time.

He didn't try to check his head, aware he'd find a good-sized lump on it. One of these days, his drunken self would remember that just because Gaston could do it, didn't mean he had to try.

"Urgh," he mumbled, carefully slipping from beneath his friend's hold. LeFou raised himself into a seating position and allowed the nausea to pass before he opened his eyes again. The scratchy surface rubbing against any uncovered bits of skin had been a large clue as to his current location, but the wooden walls that greeted him sealed the deal. _They left us here,_ he grumbled inwardly, nodding a tired good morning at the deer's head closest to him.

A damned lazy gang of losers, that's what all the other townsmen were.

He understood leaving Gaston where he dropped, since all the men working together would have a hard time dragging his 'large as a barge' buddy to his home. It usually was up to LeFou to wheedle the giant back into consciousness and lead him through the streets while Gaston snarled and occasionally gave him an extra lump for his trouble.

But that's what being a friend meant.

Obviously, that was the only friendship he'd made in town. Last night LeFou must have fallen asleep first, and nobody had thought to take better care of him than to slump him to a side - and that, probably just so as not to step on him. Ungrateful lot! It's not as if he wouldn't be easy pickings - literally.

At least the bear pelts Gaston had used to mark his side of the tavern made for a warm bed. He didn't remember crawling onto them, so someone must have dumped him at his friend's side once Gaston slipped drunkenly from his armchair and onto the floor.

If he asked, LeFou bet that the men would whine about Gaston being easier to deal with if his best friend was there to appease him when he woke up. They'd probably pat him in the back for being such a good sport, and promise him his share of free beer for taking care of the problem.

 _And there'll be a problem all right,_ he thought. _Just not quite what they expect._

Because everybody had seen Gaston when something didn't go according to his plans: a ticked-off Gaston yelled and threw furniture around. That, LeFou understood, scared most of the fools in town. But this? This was worse. Because once Gaston realized that he'd been left behind like so much as a carcass... and LeFou groaned a little louder than he'd planned at this realization... Gaston would _sulk_.

He would be crabby and refuse to laugh at LeFou's jokes - and let's admit it, his jokes were his best contribution to their friendship. It would take days to get his buddy out of his funk, and he'd probably have to set up a hunting expedition to improve things. If that didn't work... well, he could always shove Gaston in the direction of the pretty blond cousins that were sweet on him; those girls would be happy for the chance to help lift his pal's mood.

It was heavy work, being Gaston's best friend.

"Whaaaa..." grunted a deep voice next to him.

The arm that had been locked around him during sleep came to latch around LeFou's chest again, making him drop backwards against the fur. LeFou snapped into alert mode, and used his free arm to pet his friend's head. "There, there," he told Gaston in his lowest voice, squiggling away. "Just sleep. I'll wake you up when breakfast's ready."

Free breakfast was the least the tavern owner could do, after leaving them to fend for themselves.

"'S good," Gaston yawned sleepily, snuggling deeper into the bear skin. LeFou thought he'd fallen back asleep when he heard him mumble, "You're all right, little guy."

LeFou blinked, then allowed himself a wide smile.

People thought Gaston was so tough - and he was, the toughest guy LeFou has ever met - but sometimes... well, sometimes he could be a big softie, too.

  
The End  
02/10/14


End file.
